The Other
by Lolzauslly
Summary: In which Ally has a surprise for Austin but gets an unexpected phone call. Oneshot but I'll continue it if you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

**Woah! It's been a long time since I last wrote a story. I've missed this site and well I decided to write this although I don't know if I should continue with or leave it as a one-shot. **

Ally looked at it surprised and happy. She couldn't wait to tell Austin.

Ring! Ring!

Picking her phone up, she sees that it's a private number but answers it anyways.

"Hello." She says in a low voice.

"Hi! I was just calling to let you know that _my_ boyfriend just asked for _my hand_ and that _he_ is going to marry _me_, because _you_ were always _the other woman_!"

Recognizing the voice, Ally lets out a scoff, "And who says that I'm going to stop being the other one. At the end of the day he'll be coming back to me. Because although we want it or not, we both share the same man. You're the girlfriend, the maidenlike material. And I will always be the nameless lover. I know you are going to marry him, that you finally caught him. But let me tell you one thing. Even though he's going to live with you, he will always be mine. I guess we will have to share. You can stay with your wedding dress but I'll take the bed. You can stay with your wedding party, I'll take the flame of passion. What do you say? Should we close this deal?

"Whatever Ally, like he doesn't even love you otherewise he would've asked for your hand and not mine!"

"Please Brooke! Everybody knows he's only marrying you because you need help."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever. Believe what you want."

"Look Ally I just called because now that Austin is going to marry _me_ I want _you_ to stay out of our marriage. So that we can live happily with you out of our lives! I didn't call to make a deal with you!"

"Okay but I'm just going to let you know one thing. While you stay at home washing his clothes being the nice wife you're going to be. He's going to be here at my house and I'll be taking them off."

"Stay away from my Austin! Okay!"

The lines goes dead.

No matter how strong and tough Ally tried to be she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Her eyes filled with tears begging to fall. And finally, not being able to keep them in, she let them fall. She slide down the wall and curled up on a ball, crying. Crying because Austin will never be hers. Crying because she knows she should get over him. Crying because she knew she couldn't because she was going to be the mother of their soon to be born child. Crying because he wasn't even aware of it.

**What do you think? Should I continue it or just leave it at that?**

**Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would be updating so soon but I saw the reviews and I decided to write a second part, and third, and a fourth one. Lol. No but yea I loved the reviews you guys :D **

"Austin we want you to marry Brooke."

He feels a moment of déjà vu remembering the first time they told him they wanted him to date Brooke. Austin and his parents sat down in the living room. Austin was sitting alone on one couch while Mike and Mimi sat together on another couch in front of him giving him the news.

"What?!"

"Austin we promised her parents that we would help them with Brooke's mental help."

"And we did Dad. Why do you think I'm dating her?! You told me that I would only have to date her and nothing else Dad!"

"I know what I said Austin, but Brooke hasn't gotten any better and you are the only person she listens to. Her parents and your mom and I were talking and we think it be best if you two got married."

"No! Dad I won't marry Brooke! I don't love her!"

"We know Austin, but you guys can get a divorce once she gets better. Besides it's not like she's stopping you from doing anything."

Shit! He forgot his parents didn't know about Ally. After making a deal with them he knew it would be dangerous if they found about him and Ally. Brooke knows about them. She has since she caught them kissing at the beach once when she followed Austin. In fact she hates Ally but she's still with him because she said that she would "give him another chance" and that they could "start over" and that nobody had to find out about him "cheating on her. So that's why his parents didn't know anything.

"Dad she will never get better don't you get it. For all we know, she could be faking it. We all know how obsessed she is with me."

"Don't you dare say that Austin! We had a deal. You said you would date Brooke if we raised your allowance and bought you your car and we did so you better keep your word!"

"And I am Dad. I will_date_Broke but I will_not_marry her."

"I'm so disappointed in you. I used to have a son. I don't know what_that _is." He said pointing at him.

Austin looked at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe his father said that to him

"Mike that's enough!" His mother finally spoke.

"No Mimi! I'm tired of him always thinking that things are going to be done his way," he turned to look at him in the eye "you are going to marry Brooke because I said so."

*Line break*

"Austin has something to ask the both of you."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

They were currently having dinner at Brooke's place. His dad was looking at him with a warning face. Austin looked down at his lap and then looked up to see Brooke's parents.

"I…I wanted your permission to…to marry…your daughter."

"Oh my god! Baby are you serious." Brooke asked from the other side of the table.

Austin looked at her wanting to roll his eyes but instead nodded his head slowly, "Yea."

She looked at him surprised and turned to look at her parents, "Mom? Dad? Please say yes."

Her parents smiled at her "Well whatever makes you happy darling," said her mom.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna get married!" She yelled and got up to hug Austin while Austin stood motionless.

He hated his life at this moment.

*Line break*

Dinner was finally over. His parents headed home but he took his car and decided to head to Ally's. He needed to talk to her. They couldn't be together anymore so the best was to ended now so it wouldn't hurt more later on. His eyes filled with tears. He doesn't want this but he knows he has to. Ally deserves someone who will give her their full attention. He couldn't keep her waiting forever.He pulls up in front her house and sees the light of her room on meaning she's still awake. He gets out of his car and makes his way towards her house. Standing in front of her door he lets out a sigh before opening the door with the key Ally gave him.

Everything's dark inside but he can hear soft music playing inside her room and light underneath the door. He smiles a little bit and opens her door.

She's wearing his shirt that fits her like a dress, a booking sitting on her lap, her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and her glasses sat on her face. She looked beautiful in other words and his heart broke a little more remembering what he came here for.

She looked up at him, "Hey."

"Hey," he said softly, "I need to tell you something."

"I have something to tell you too."

"You do?"

"Yea, and I think I know what you came here to tell me."

"I don't think you do Ally." He said looking down.

"Your fiancée called."

He looks up at her shocked.

"Brooke called you?"

Ally closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Yea she did. She called to rub in my face how you asked for her hand and that the two of you are gonna get married."

"Ally…"

"But I have something to tell you. Something that might keep us together forever."

Austin looked at her with tears in his eyes, "There's nothing that can help us Ally. My parents are making marry Brooke."

"No Austin. You have to listen to me…I-"

"No Ally. There's no point in trying. I came here to break up with you," he put his forehead against hers and held her cheek, "we can't be together anymore."

"What?" Ally looked at him. Tears in her eyes.

Tears rolled down his face and he looked into her eyes. "It's the best for both of us Ally. I'm going to marry Brooke and I don't want to hold you back."

"Austin, no, you have to listen to me-"

"Stop Ally. Don't make this harder than it already is. Please."

Ally looked at him heartbroken.

"I love you Ally but this is goodbye."

Before she could say anything he kissed her lips passionately, kissing her goodbye. As soon as he pulled away he turned around and walked out of her room and her house. Ally followed him trying to catch up to him.

"Austin! Wait! You can't leave like that. You have to listen to me first."

His heart was hurting and not wanting for it to hurt more, he walked faster and got in his car.

"Austin! No! Wait!"

He turned on his car. Ally hitting the passenger window, crying. He knew that if he turned to look at her it would hurt more to leave her so he looked ahead and speed off.

"Austiiinnn!"

He heard her voice fade slowly.

*Meanwhile Ally*

Ally was on her knees crying outside where Austin's car was previously parked.

"You can't leave Austin. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with our baby, Austin. You can't leave. You can't leave us." She whispered and cried to nothing.

*Line break*

The next day, Austin makes his way to Brooke's house. He knocks on her door and she opens it.

"Baby! I didn't expect to see you so early. What are-"

He enters hers house without asking. He looks around to see if her parents are around and when he sees no one he turns to face Brooke.

"Why did you call Ally?" He asks her with a scowl on his face.

Brooke's smile fades and she rolls her crossing her arms.

"Because that bitch needs to know that you are going to be mine now."

He feels anger go through his whole body when he hears her insult Ally. "Don't call her that."

"Why are you defending her Austin? I'm your fiancée not her!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Trust me Brooke, Ally could be my fiancée if I wanted to but my parents and your parents made a deal and now they're forcing me to marry you."

"What?"

"I don't love you Brooke and you know that."

"How can you say that to me Austin. It's because of Ally right? You're still sleeping with that slut aren't you?"

"I told you not to insult her!"

Brooke flinches at his loud voice and steps back. A frown reaches her face and he looks at Austin with anger.

"She deserves to be called all of that. She got in between us Austin. We were happy. You loved me. Remember."

"No Brooke. I never loved you."

"Yes you did." She said trying to convince him.

"No Brooke because a person that loves you doesn't enjoy cheating on you like I did. I enjoyed cheating on you with Ally. I enjoyed every position without any guilt. I enjoyed the gestures she made and the way she bit my lips. I enjoyed the sound of my phone ringing when you were calling and not answering because it was just beginning and the pleasure I was going through. I enjoyed waking up tangled in her legs and I never forget those days because I left her 100% satisfied."

She slaps him across the face not wanting to hear more, "You make me sick."

She raises her hand to slap him again but he holds her hand on time. A smirk appears on his face.

"I'm going to marry you Brooke, but I will _never _love you. I hope you get that through your head."

He turns around and he leaves her house.

**I think I'm going to make this a four-shot. I love that you guys like the story so far and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't like it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter and this story will be official finished. This chapter has a lot, well sort of, some flashbacks. I hope you like it and sorry for any grammar mistakes which I know I made in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Standing in front of the mirror, Austin fixed his collar and straighten out his black suite.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

He's always dreamed of marrying the love of his life and making a big family next to the woman that he loved. Now, standing here in front of the wide mirror, he realizes that it will never happen no thanks to his parents. He doesn't want this. He never has.

He wishes he could go back to the first time his dad told him about him dating Brooke and say no.

*Flashback*

"Austin as you know, your mom and I have been best friends with Brooke's parents since we were in high school."

"Yea, so?" Austin asked not understanding the point of this conversation.

"Brooke's parents and your mom and I were talking and they told us that Brooke has been having mental problems."

"I really don't understand what all of this has to do with me. Can I please go? They just opened the new music store at the mall and I really want to check it out."

"You can go when we finish this conversation."

"But dad!" Austin whined.

"As I was saying. We were talking about Brooke and you and she really likes you Austin."

Austin eyes widened and started to shake his head, "No way Dad! You're not hooking me up with her."

His dad lets out a sigh, "We figured you'd say that. So let's make a deal?"

Austin raised an eyebrow, "What's the deal?"

"We'll raise your allowance."

He lets out a sigh, "Just my allowance? No thanks, I think I'll just stay single instead." He stands up from the couch and makes his way towards the door.

His dad sighs, "And…"

He stops walking and turns to look at his dad, "And?"

"And we'll buy you the car that you want."

"Which ever car that I want?" Austin asked both of his eyebrows raised.

His dad nods.

"Okay. We have a deal."

"Really?" His dad asks surprised.

Austin nods his head."Yea. I mean, how bad can it be to date Brooke, right?" He says letting out a laugh.

"Right." His dad says avoiding his eyes which goes unnoticed by him.

"Well I have to go." Austin says making his towards the door again but is stopped by his dad.

"Wait Austin!"

"Ugh! What now?" He says turning around.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're having dinner with them next week so that you can make your move."

"Okay dad, got it. Can I go now?" Austin says pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Yea go ahead."

He turns around again and leaves his house making his way towards the mall.

_What have you gotten yourself into Austin Monica Moon. _

He shakes his head all the way.

*End of Flashback*

The day he decides to make the stupid deal is the day he met the beautiful brunette.

*Flashback*

When he enters the store he is hit with a smell of wood. Or maybe the smell of brand new instruments. He's not quite sure but he closes his eyes and breathes it in. Closing his eyes as he does.

"Umm, can I help you with something?" A soft voice startles him.

He opens his eyes and does a double take when a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes meets his. He is instantly mesmerized and he can't help but stare for a while.

"Uhhhh…yea sure." He says smiling an idiot.

She giggles and his heart melts a little. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm…ummm… I-I…I actually came her to…to…can I get your number?" He says unexpectedly, surprising her and himself and he can't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Um….," she blushes and looks down at the ground. "Yea sure."

His smile widens.

"If…"

He lets out a sigh. _Of course there would be a catch_.

She lets out a giggle again, "If you give me your name first."

He smiles at her again and extends his hand to her. "Austin. Austin Moon."

She grabs his hand to shake it and they both feel a spark but don't say nothing, "Ally. Ally Dawson."

They spent the whole day talking. Ally took him to her practice room, which was pretty cool if you asked him, and they spent the whole night getting to know each other. They asked each other questions here and there. Flirted a little here and there. And even touched each other a little bit here and there.

They were sitting down on the floor, a few blankets and pillows scattered around them while they were having a discussion about pickles, when his phone suddenly beeped. It was a message from his mom asking him where he was. He looked up at the clock and realized that it was already midnight. He let out a sigh realizing that it was time for him to go and turned around to face Ally.

"I have to go."

"Awe." She did a cute pout. That cutest pout he's ever seen actually, and suddenly he had the desire of reaching down and grab her lip between his teeth. But of course, he knew better.

"Soooo…," he said rocking back and forth on his feet, "are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked shyly.

"Is Austin Monica Moon asking me out on a date?" She teased him with his middle name which she learned about during the hours they got to know each other.

He looked down at her with a teasing smirk on his face, "Maybe I am."

"I would love to go on a date with you." Ally said with a wide smile.

He smiled at her and reached down to kiss her cheek, his lips lingering a little bit longer than they should.

"Goodnight Ally." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Austin." She quickly got on her toes and planted a kiss on the corner of his lips, shocking him.

He made his way towards the door and turned to look at her one more time before leaving.

The next day Austin picked Ally up from the store and took her to the carnival. They got on a ride which scared Ally a lot so she held on to his hand and didn't let go of it for the rest of the day. They got on a few more rides and after getting dizzy they decided to play some games. Austin trying to impress Ally played all of them winning a lot of stuff animals that he gave to Ally which earned him many kisses on the cheek. They got so many stuffed animals that they had to get a wagon because Ally's arm couldn't carry them anymore.

At the end of the day, Austin took her to her house and walked her to her door.

"I had fun today Austin."

"I did too." He said looking down shyly.

Ally giggled at him which caused him to look up at her with his eyebrows raised. He knows that she likes to giggle at him when he starts to get shy.

Ally smiled up at him. She got on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. As she was about to pull away Austin reacted fast and pushed her against his chest and kissed her back properly. They smiled between their kiss and then they finally let go.

"Goodnight Austin." Ally said batting her lashes in the cutest way he's ever seen. She reached up to peck his lips once more.

"Goodnight Ally." And he reached down to kiss her lips again because he just couldn't get enough.

Ally turned to open her door and looked at him while she started to close it when suddenly she opened it again and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They finally let go and she went inside her house leaving a love struck Austin outside.

The next few days they spend them on going on dates and sharing kisses here and there. Austin got to know Ally a lot more. He learned that Ally's parents died when she was 7 and that she lived by herself at the moment and that she was running the store that her dad left for her for when she turned 18. By the end of the week Austin had forgotten about the deal he had made with his dad so when his dad told him about dinner he knew he couldn't tell his parents about him meeting Ally.

Austin knew that he had to tell Ally about Brooke though and he had to be honest with her. So that's what he did. He went to her house and was greeted with a kiss on the lips as soon as she opened the door. He couldn't help but smile. He only knew her for a few days and he was already falling for her. He was in some deep shit.

"I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him, her hand still wrapped around his neck and his on her waist. "What is it?"

"It's about my parents."

Ally looked at him, her face turning serious. "What happened?"

Austin grabbed her hand, he walked them to her living room, sat down on the couch and sat her on his lap.

"You see. My parents are still great friends with a friends they knew back in high school."

"Oh how sweet." Ally commented.

"Yea, and you see, my dad, he, he and I made a deal."

Ally raised her eyebrows, "And what deal did you make?"

"Ally…my parents best friends daughter has mental issues."

"Oh how sad." Ally said with worry and sadness in her voice.

"Yea I know. But you see, my parents and her parents were talking and they told my parents how their daughter Brooke has like a big crush on me and all of that, and well, my parents they…they asked me if I could ask her to…to be…to be my girlfriend."

Ally raised her eyebrows.

"I said no, but then my dad said that he would raise my allowance if I accepted and then I said no again. But then he said that if I accepted to ask Brooke to be my girlfriend then they would raise my allowance _and _buy me the car that I wanted…and I accepted."

Ally looked at him not saying anything.

"Please say something."

"Austin." Ally said in a low whisper trying to stand up from his lap but Austin pulled her down.

"Ally I agreed to this before I even met you and I can't back out of it. My parents already bought the car. But believe me when I tell you that if I would've met you before I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Ally still couldn't find the words to say.

"I don't want to lose you Ally. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Why Austin?" Ally whispered.

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"If you had already done this deal, why did you lead me on?"

He began to shake his head, "No Ally it's not like that I really do like you…Ally…I love you."

Ally looked at him surprised and then her eyes softened, "I love you too Austin."

They looked at each other and then they leaned towards and kissed passionately.

"Ally I'm only asking Brooke to be my girlfriend because her parents think that I could really help her with her mental issues. I don't like her."

"I want you to help her Austin."

Austin looked at her surprised, "Really?"

She nods her head, "Yea. Maybe you can really help her. Besides I kinda feel bad for her even though I don't know her."

Austin smiled at her, "You are just to kind and sweet which is one of the reasons why I love you."

"Oh stop it you're making me blush." Ally said covering her face.

Austin let out a laugh "No but seriously. I love you."

Ally looked at him, "I love you too."

*End of Flashback*

A tear rolls down his cheek as he remembers all the moments he lived with Ally. He just can't believe he won't be seeing her again. He loves her and he can't even be with her.

*Flashback*

"Austin where are we going?" Austin's hands were covering Ally's eyes as he guided her.

"I told you already. It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yea but you love me so you can handle it."

"I hate when you're right."

"You know you love it. And we're here."

He replaces his hands from Ally's eyes and she's surprised when she sees a table in the middle of the beach. Peddles are scattered on the floor and there's candles everywhere.

"Happy 6 month anniversary." He whispered in her ear.

She turns around and kisses him on the lips. "Austin you didn't have to do all of this. We've could've just stayed home in lazy clothes and watched movies all night while eating our favorite ice cream."

"I know you would say that but I wanted to do something special for you because you are special to me. And because I love you." He said pecking her lips.

"I love you too."

"Let's eat dinner."

Dinner was fun and full of laughter. They shared kisses and stared at each other the whole time. When they were done eating they decided to walk on the beach and Austin couldn't help himself and stare at her the whole time.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

Ally looks up at him and shoves him slightly, "Only a million times a day."

"Well it's true."

"Well then let me tell you that you're not so bad yourself." She said poking his chest.

Austin wrapped his arms her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She looked at his lips and then his eyes and then his lips again, asking him to kiss her with her eyes. Austin let out a small laugh and reached down to kiss her. His hand made his way towards her butt grabbing on it while she pulled on his hair. When his neck begun to hurt he grabbed her by her butt and picked her up, her legs going around his waist.

"Austin?!"

They pull away startled. Austin turns around only to find Brooke behind him.

"Brooke?"

_So that's Brooke_. Ally thinks feeling bad Brooke just caught them kissing. I mean she does think Austin is her boyfriend.

"What is this Austin? Why are you kissing this ugly bitch?" She shrieked and suddenly Ally didn't feel bad anymore instead a scowl formed on her face.

"Don't call her that Brooke."

"Are you cheating on me Austin? Really? With this…this…whatever the fuck you wanna call this slut."

"Don't you dare insult me again!" Ally jumped towards her but Austin held her back.

"Babe calm down."

"And on top of that you're calling her babe? I'm your babe! I'm your girlfriend! Not her!"

"Brooke just calm down okay."

"No! I will not calm down. Not when I see you making out with this skank!"

"Okay that's enough with the insults! Okay! Don't you dare insult her again!"

He turns to Ally and gives her a quick peck on the lips, "Babe get in the car I'll take care of Brooke."

Ally looked up at him and nodded. When he sees that Ally got on his car he turns to Brooke.

"Listen Brooke I didn't want for you to find out this way. I was going to break up with you sooner or later."

Brooke's eyes filled with fear and she started to shake her head.

"No! No! No you can't leave me, Austin! You can't!"

"Brooke calm down we can talk about this calmly there's no need for you to freak out."

"No! No Austin!" She pulls out a small razor out of her back pocket and puts it against her wrist.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing?!"

"You can't break up with me Austin!" Her make up was running down her face by now.

"Brooke put the razor down." Austin said trying to get closer to her.

"No! Not until you tell me that you're not breaking up with me!"

Austin looks at her in disbelief. She looks at him crying and looks down at her wrist and presses the razor into her skin, blood starts to come out.

"Brooke! Stop it!"

"Then tell me that you're not going to break up with me Austin! Say it!"

"I'm not breaking up with you but just please drop the razor!"

She falls down to her knees crying. Austin sits next to her not sure what to do. When she stops crying he helps her stand up.

"Let's take you to your house Brooke, come on."

When he reaches the parking lot he notices his car is gone. Ally is gone. His eyes water a little but he holds them in.

"Did you bring your car with you?"

Brooke nods her head and hands him the keys. When they get to her house Austin turns to look at her.

"Brooke I'm really sorry about what happened."

She looks up to look at him and smiles. "It's okay baby. We can work this out. I forgive you. My parents don't have to know about what happened today. We'll work this out, I promise."

And in that moment Austin realized that leaving Brooke was going to be dangerous. After Brooke got inside her house, Austin walked to Ally's. He knocks at her door and waited for her to open.

A minute passes and then he hears ruffling inside the house and then she opens. He looks at her sadly.

"Hey."

"Hey." She whispered back.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I knew that you were going to have to take her back to her house and we were obviously not gonna go on the same car."

"I'm really sorry Ally. Tonight was supposed to be a night to remember and then that happened."

"We can still make a night to remember." She whispered.

Austin smiled at her. They talked about what happened. Austin told her about what Brooke did and Ally agreed that it was to dangerous if he broke up with Brooke. She would never forgive herself if someone took their life because of her. After a while Ally gave Austin her gift to him for their anniversary. A key. She gave him a key to her house. To their house, like she said.

Austin looked at her with so much love and kissed her. And well it things heated up and let's just say, it _was_ a night to remember.

*End of Flashback*

No! He can't do this. He can't marry someone he doesn't love. He just can't. He looks at himself once more in the mirror and slowly removes his suite, changing into some sweats and a t-shirt. He ruffles his hair looks at himself on the mirror and smiles. He's going to get the love of his life.

He makes his way towards his door. Once he's downstairs he grabs his car keys and walks out his house. He walks towards his car and just when he's about to open the door to his car, he hears a familiar voice.

"Austin!"

He turns around and on the sidewalk was the girl that had stolen his heart since day one. Her eyes were puffy and she looked heartbroken. She ran towards him and at the same time he ran towards her. Wrapping her hands around his neck she kisses him and then hugs him.

"Austin you can't get married! You can't marry Brooke."

"Ally calm down, babe. It's going to be okay."

"Austin I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with our baby."

He can't believe it. "Are you serious?"

Ally nods tears rolling down her face. "Yes. I've been trying to tell you but you wouldn't let me talk and that's why I can't let you marry Brooke, Austin. Because I'm pregnant."

Austin kisses her, "I'm so sorry babe. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. I should've listened to you first. I could've avoided all this pain that you're going through. I am so sorry."

"Austin please don't get married." Ally cried.

"I wasn't going to babe. I was just getting in the car to go to your house."

"Really?"

"Yea, I wasn't going to let go of the most important person in my life."

"I love you Austin." She whispered her forehead leaning against him.

"I love you too, Ally. Now let's get out of here."

"Where are we gonna go?" She asks quietly.

"Where we can finally be together and where no one can find us."

He grabs her hand and gets her in his car closing the door for her. He gets in the car and turns to look at her. He raises his eyebrows at her and gives her a nod and she smiles at him and nods back. And they leave.

** Leave A Review!**


End file.
